finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fabula Pact
Fabula Pact is a non-governmental peace agreement between the four peristylia of Orience in Final Fantasy Type-0. It was drawn up in 448 RG between the four peristylia's heads as a non-aggression pledge. Being a non-governmental agreement, its contents—aside from the pledge for non-aggression—remain unclear. Rubicus ;Queen Andoria - Fabula Pact In the year 448, the four peristylia signed a non-governmental agreement separate from the Pax Codex forged by the leaders of the four Crystal-States. It stated that war between nations opposed the will of the grand deity Pulse, and established a non-aggression pact between the Crystals. Ultimately, the pact proved meaningless because the agreement was signed only by the peristylia of each nation--not their respective heads of government--and thus lacked any true authority. Moveover, its definition of "interstate aggression" was too vague to be rigidly enforced. In a bold move, however, Queen Andoria, recognizing the crucial role the four peristylia had played in beginning and ending past wars, successfully invoked the Fabula Pact as grounds for initiating tripartite peace talks. Story Class Zero is deployed to destroy the imperial prototype magitek armor in the Steelworks manufacturing plant near the imperial capital of Ingram. They infiltrate the factory and destroy the Brionac designed to deploy the Militesi ultimate weapon, the Ultima Bomb, but are accosted by the White Tiger Crystal Primus l'Cie Nimbus, who overpowers the cadets. Back in the Vermilion Peristylium the l'Cie Lady Caetuna and Lord Zhuyu meet in the crystal chamber. Caetuna says that something is about to happen and the Vermilion Bird Crystal begins to shine red. Arecia Al-Rashia can feel its effect as well, and deems it all "happening all over again." The shine of the Vermilion Bird Crystal was the invoking of the Fabula Pact by Queen Andoria of the Kingdom of Concordia. The pact was forged between the peristylia of the nations, rather than their governments, but as the Crystals' l'Cie are under their command the l'Cie must follow suit. Nimbus ceases his attack on the cadets as well, and Soryu coasts across the skies of Ingram with the queen declaring an armistice in the name of the god Pulse. Marshal Cid Aulstyne watches the spectacle from a balcony, finding the queen invoking the pact "quaint." As Queen Andoria is a Secundus l'Cie of the Azure Dragon Crystal, thus heeding its Will, and because the Vermilion Bird Crystal began to shine right before the queen invoked the pact, it can be assumed the Crystals themselves will for the war to end and thus have Andoria invoke the pact. When the queen meets with the cadets of Class Zero she says peace is the Will of the Crystals, and should the cadets violate it, it would only lead to Tempus Finis. Nimbus not having the full power of the Crystal during his battle against Class Zero could also indicate the Crystal's resistance, but because Cid Aulstyne has subjugated the White Tiger Crystal, it may have only limited range to express its Will. This could also explain Cid's wry remark of the queen invoking the pact as "quaint." The ceasefire is short-lived however, as Andoria is assassinated and the Dominion of Rubrum officials, who had traveled to Ingram to participate in the peace talks, depart back to the dominion. The war commences immediately with the imperials setting up an ambush to Class Zero cadets at their hotel before the cadets receive the news of the regicide, and the assassination is pinned on them. Unable to contact Central Command, the cadets fight their way through the city to escape. Etymology The name comes from Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, the collective name of a series of games made by Square Enix. "Fabula Nova Crystallis" means "new tale of the crystal" in Latin. "Fabula" is also a term in Russian Formalism. Fabula and syuzhet are terms originating in Russian Formalism employed in narratology that describe narrative construction. Syuzhet is an employment of narrative, and fabula is the chronological order of the events contained in the story. Category:Final Fantasy Type-0